tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Soldier Reconstructed
Paper Soldier is a boss whose concept was created by Lord Homicide on NecGaming, and later created as a Freak Fortress boss by Kah. Origins The Paper Soldier's meta origin is a simple attempt by LorHotPocketHomicide to create a Freak Fortress boss. The boss was tested, but it didn't work. The model was flattened to the ground and couldn't attack. When the co-owner of the community Paper Soldier was tested on announced that he would take boss suggestions, the original creator saw this as a chance to have his boss recrated by someone who actually knew what they were doing. As a result, the boss' name became Paper Soldier Reconstructed. His origin as an actual freak is as follows: Paper Soldier was created by a team hired by Blutarch Mann in an effort to create a highly powerful soldier capable of single-handedly wiping out his brother's entire team with only a shovel, while still being cheap to create. The team settled on creating a soldier made of construction paper, making him hard to hit. They succeeded, but rather than fight for Blutarch, the Paper Soldier chose to escape and live on his own. Appearance and Personality Paper Soldier is a BLU soldier made of construction paper. Paper Soldier wanders around as a vagrant organism, not needing food, water, or air to live, since he's made of paper. Despite this, he still has the same personality as a normal soldier, and thus takes enjoyment in violence. Sticking with his original creators' intentions, he kills any members of the RED team that he sees. If he fails, he quickly retreats by using the wind to float away. Powers and Abilities Armed only with a shovel and being made of construction paper, the Paper Soldier must be very stealthy to catch his opponents. Once he does, his surprising physical strength is able to kill them in one hit. His stealth is made easy by the fact that he doesn't need to breathe and doesn't make noise when he steps. Another power he possesses is that since he doesn't need blood or other organs, he can only be defeated by damaging his brain. He can also reattach his limbs if he loses them. This also includes his head, as long as his brain isn't damaged. Another power he is capable of is summoning scout minions. It is unknown how he is able to do this, but the scouts are still incredibly strong and should not be underestimated. Weaknesses Being made of paper poses huge weaknesses to the Paper Soldier. -He cannot enter water. This would cause him to disintegrate. -He is also extremely weak to fire. Even standing close to fire will ignite him and reduce him to ash in seconds. -It is possible to remove his limbs. Removing both of his arms will prevent him from taping any of his limbs back on. Trivia -The inspiration for this boss was a custom model on gamebanana, which would replace soldiers with paper variants of themselves. It can be found here: http://tf2.gamebanana.com/skins/132707 Category:BLU Team Category:Soldiers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons